The Encounter
by 1st Author of Reserve 38
Summary: Eh, the life of a former assassin isn't an easy one. I move from place to place, running from the law...but sometimes it's good to stop and rest...sometimes it's even better with company. Rated M for slight language, suggestive themes, and sexual content.


Local Teenagers of WA: USA present:  
A Reserve 38 creation  
Brought to you by Author #3

A short story of general thoughts  
The Encounter

The moonlight reflected off the water's surface in a gleaming reservoir of light, transforming the lake into a completely different anomaly. The view was breathtaking, how the treeline on the shore cut the image, how the water rippled ever so slightly making the moon's reflection distort and fade out, and how the soft white sand brought the image to land as if it all was one. The scene was...just perfect. Another perfect night for me.

I stand on the sandy shoreline staring out at the lake with an apple in my right hand, and my trusty hunter's knife in the other. I bring my weapon to my eyes to gaze into the shining metal. The blade was seven inches long, and at the hilt it was one point five inches thick. The blade was slightly serrated on the top about halfway down the blade and the whole thing was razor sharp. The hilt was wide and gold-plated, while the handle was wrapped in black leather, topped off with a silver head.

I turn the knife in the light to look at my reflection. My hair was somewhat long, maybe three inches, gray, and scruffy looking, kind of like the fur of a Mightyena, and it was held back by a long ragged and torn white ribbon that flowed behind me. The headband was seven feet long, so when it was tied to my forehead the two ends hung behind my and reached the seat of my pants. My green eyes shined in the knife's blade, and my skin looked lighter than normal. It was normally that same peachy color the rest of the community had, but maybe it was just the light. I bring my knife down and look at myself. I'm wearing a white t-shirt that I had tore the short sleeves off of and flowing combat shorts, camouflage. My boots were specially designed with spikes throughout the bottoms, like cleats but much more dangerous. I had dog tags as well, specially covered with a certain coating that made them completely silent, no matter how much you shake them. One held my real name, Jason Jinriksha, and the other held my codename, Nighthawk.

I'm called Nighthawk, well...I was, because I used to be in a secret group of specialized assassins. My group composed of me, Nightfury, Nightclaw, and Nightrunner. We were all killers, led by an anonymous leader who shrouded herself in shadows. We knew her only as...Lady Resection. We were her nocturnal group, hence our codenames. When someone was wanted dead, captured, or taught a lesson in the after hours, she called us.

We each had our own specialties within our group. Nightrunner obtained his name through his amazing speed, both on his feet, and with his katanas. He would dash past his target and strike before they had a chance to turn around. Nightclaw got his name from the type of work he was doing before he joined. His name also came from his weapon, gloves with four inch razor sharp steel talons on the ends of every finger. He would literally rip out the throat of anyone he was pointed at. Nightfury acquired her name for her ruthlessness. Her choice of weapons; arm blades. They were strapped to the side of her arms, and each one was about two feet of pure steel. She was normally the one sent in for killings or demonstrations that needed to be seen. And then there's me. I am called Nighthawk for my uncanny ability to be able to move my body through the air. I'm silent, quick, and accurate. I attack from the heavens, striking enemies down with the blade in my hand before they realized my presence. My boots are designed with the cleat-like look to help me scale trees or buildings, their spikes being able to penetrate most materials, from concrete to certain metals. I'm useless against pig iron though. They experimented on my legs as well, making me stronger. I can jump a good six yards easy and land as silent as the wind. A little brainwashing helped too, but if I am brainwashed...hehe, I like it. Makes me merciless, it took my weakness, made me a better killer, a more efficient professional...for the better. But time has faded that...I can feel I _little_ bit of softness in my heart now...

That was who I used to be, and still am...I've been a trained killer for five years...I'm twenty one. But...who cares? Those people were just insects needed to be exterminated, and I did my job. I've killed at least one person every two days when I was employed and even now unemployed, counting up, that make nearly nine hundred people, most like more. Sometimes there were mass killings, measuring up to ten to thirty, so make that nine hundred at least eleven hundred.

Now...I'm constantly running. I'm wanted for mass murder and have been ruled extremely dangerous. I have wanted posters everywhere, and I'm wanted dead or alive. I'm lucky if I can get into a town to buy new clothing without being called out or having the police shoot at my heels. So's the price for leaving the service of Lady Resection. Sometimes I think it's not worth it, but then I remember...who the hell can catch me? I'm fucking invincible, so to speak!

I slice off a piece of the apple in my hand and toss it into my mouth. It was sweet. Just because I'm a wanted killer doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the few good moments in life. I keep my gaze on the water's surface as I continue to eat. Once the apple is just a core, I toss it over my shoulder. I lick the blade of my knife and stick it back in it sheath, which was strapped to my right side of my belt. I'm right handed so it should be on the other side, but I have a pouch on the left side of my belt filled with throwing stars. With the stars on my left, I can throw quickly while I retrieve my knife with my left and pass it to my right. It's a strategy, one that works, and I still use it. Plenty of cops have fallen under my blade, and many more have gone home with scars.

With my stomach satisfied to a good point, I crack my knuckles and blink for the first time in minutes. I take a deep breath. "...Aaaahh...It's good to be free." I stare out onto the lake's surface for another amount of time.

I hear a twig snap behind me and turn around casually. A few moments later a woman dressed in a police uniform emerged threw the thick foliage about seven yards back. She sees me, grabs her pistol from her belt, and aims it at me with such speed her hat falls to the ground, revealing her brown ponytail. "Freeze dirt bag!" she yells at me.

I smile and shrug. "What? I was standing completely still. Shouldn't you have yelled something else?" I lean forward and wave my finger at her. "Plus, it's not polite to yell."

"Shut up!" she yells back. "We've been tracking you for a very long time Nighthawk!"

I cross my arms and look at the nails of my left hand. "Seven months, two weeks, and five days. Yes, you could say that's a long time." I smile at her and close my eyes halfway. "Why would the police waste there time? You know I've killed a lot your officers."

"Fifty two," she says. "You've killed fifty two officers. How can you live with yourself you twisted freak?"

"Quite easily my fair lady. Plus, I'm not twisted, I was just doing my job." I spin on my toes a few times. "It's who I am, who I was trained to be."

"Just shut up!" The policewoman takes a step forward. "I should shoot you right on the spot here and now for what you've done."

I lean forward and put my hands above my hips. "And what makes you think you shouldn't? I've killed countless people, trainers, nurses, researchers...police."

"The warrant for your arrest want's you dead or alive. I need to bring you in alive so you can be trialed."

"Trialed! Ha!" I burst into a truly disturbing cackle. "Hahahaha...hehe...What makes you think I would even consider such a thing? If I go on trial, they'll convict and execute me. That's just like you blowing my brains out onto the sand right here, only it'll take longer."

"Okay, that's it," the policewoman says bluntly. "Turn around and put your hands on your head."

"I don't think so." I turn slightly so that mt right side was facing her and cross my arms again. "Why should I listen to you? I'm my own man." She starts walking closer, her pistol trained on me. I put my left hand to my chin. "Come to think of it, shouldn't you have a Pokémon with you? Like an Arcanine or something?"

"No, my Growlithe is back at the station being treated for a pulled ligament." She grabs the radio from her belt. "Come in, anyone. I have Nighthawk in my sights. Wherever you guys are, come quickly."

"Not very reliable are they?" I ask.

I turn my back on her. She closes the distance between us and I hear the jingling of handcuffs. She sticks the nose of her gun in my back. "You are under arrest for the murders of several hundred people." She grabs my left hand. "You have the right to-"

I don't let her finish. I twist my hand around and grab her wrist, then I spin around, twisting her arm back. I smack her gun away from my body just as it goes off. I feel the bullet rip through the air next to my left kidney. I knock the gun from her hand and slip my arm under her armpit. I nail her back with my fist and let go of her arm.

She staggers a bit but turns around and tries to reach for something on her belt. I draw my knife and move forward, making it plunge into the front of her neck all the way to the hilt. The tip of my knife is sticking from the back of her neck, coated crimson. I pull her close to my body as she rasps her breathes. "Now listen," I say calmly, "don't move. My blade is right between your jugular and corroded artery, so one false move and you'll bleed out before any backup can arrive, do you understand me?" She nods with her eyes, "Good, now we're getting somewhere."

I start walking backwards, making her walk with me. "Normally, I wait until the third date until I jam something down a girls neck, but for you...oh, I just couldn't help myself." I reach to her belt and bring up her handcuffs. "I should have told you I'm not into the bondage thing either." I toss them to the sand and walk over to a large tree.

"This...this is just a sick game to you," she gasps, "...isn't it?"

The way she has to hold her tongue to speak makes me smile. I get the policewoman to sit down against the base of the trunk, my hand still on the handle of my knife. I bring her head forward and then push back a bit, making the tip of my knife firmly plant itself in the tree's bark. A bit more blood seeps from the her wound and I smile. "Oh, sorry. Did that hurt? Good, now stay quiet and don't move." She reaches up and puts her hand on mine. I reach down with my free hand and grab her radio. I hold the button. "Come in, come in, does anyone copy? Over."

"...Hello? Hello! Who is this?"

I nod to the radio. "I should be asking the questions here officer. Actually, no, I shouldn't. And neither should you. No questions at all...okay, fine, one question."

"Who is this?" the radio barks back.

"Who do you think? It's Nighthawk." I hear a gasp and some mumbling. "Now listen. I have officer...officer...um," I look down at the policewoman's badge for her name, "...officer Brooke Wilton with me right now."

"Brooke? Don't you dare hurt her, you-"

"Cool it. I have my knife in her neck right now, right? Say hi Brooke." I hold the radio down to her mouth, where she mumbles something. I bring the radio back to my own mouth. "See, she's still alive, for now anyway. You people are smart, so trace this signal and come get her ass." I pull my knife forward out of Brooke's neck, and she immediately reaches up and clamps her hands over her wound. "Better hurry. With the way I just yanked my blade out, I'm not sure if I nicked anything vital. Chow." I use my knife to slice through the wire of the radio.

I grab Brooke's face with my right hand while I lick the edge of my knife. Her blood tasted like iron, no, copper, a healthy flavor. "...Mm...you have a very balanced diet, I can tell." I look over her form. "...I need to check something real quick, so hold still." I bring my blade to the bottom of her shirt and bring it up. Button after button pop off from my force. "Careful, don't move," I warn, "you don't want me to slip and puncture a lung." I continue to cut open her shirt until it falls to her sides, exposing her white bra. I grab her shoulder and jerk it forward, searching for a tattoo. Any cop with a star-piercing arrow tattoo on their shoulder, I execute. They are Lady Resection's special police. Brooke didn't have one.

"So...you're just a regular cop. Good for you, you didn't mess around with the wrong people." Brooke still has a hand over her neck. I wipe my blade off on her shirt and sheath it. I pat the side of her face. "Well darling, I'll be seeing you." I jump up and catch on of the branches of the tree about fifteen feet up. From there I jump to another branch and then another, finding myself nearly fifty feet off the ground. I look back and see the police lights searching the area about thirty feet from the clearing. "Must be the rest of her team." I smile even bigger as I jump forward onto another branch.

…

A good amount of time has passed since my encounter with the law, and I've gained some massive distance. The time of my encounter; two am. The current time; judging on the location of the moon...maybe thirty minutes after two. A good half hour of leaping in this thick forest has gotten me some serious mileage, at least I think. There no telling how fast the cops are now, maybe they're just out of sight.

I continue jumping from branch to branch, from tree to tree. Second after second pass. "...You know, it's time like this that I wish I has an MP3 player." Music players are a big no when running from something, like the law. They cloud your head and plug your ears, making you an easy target.

I land on a weak branch and it begins to break. I jump forward and overshoot the limb I was aiming for. I fall forward nearly thirty feet and I grab onto a thicker branch about twelve feet off the ground. I pull myself up and sit. "...Damn." I look around and begin to swing my legs.

I hear some more rustling and I stand. I wait for the word... "Freeze!" There it is. I hear multiple guns cock and clink, ready to shoot.

"...Well, well, well," I say smugly, "you cops aren't just all coffee and donuts after all." I begin to walk forward, my boots sticking to the wood. I fall forward and hang upside down, looking at the police. They were about twenty feet away from me. I cross my arms. "Make your statements before the blood rushes to my head."

"Nighthawk!" a burly, I mean _burly_, cop yells at me. His face is straight with anger. "Officer Wilton was found."

"Oh yeah. How is Brooke?" I smile and close my eyes. "Not to well, I'd think. After all, she did have my knife stuck in her neck."

"Get down here!" he yells back.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why?"

"Because it's my job to say so!"

I crack my knuckles. "Why?"

The cop grunts. "I'm giving you until the count of three to get on the ground! One!" I open my eyes. "...Two!"

I shrug and pull one foot free. I kick the heel of my other foot and fall to the grass. I land on my toes and stand. "Three."

"Get on the ground!"

"I am on the ground."

The cop rubs his face with anger. "Lay down on the ground!"

"Lemme think for a second." I put my hand up to my chin. "...If I give up...I got to jail and wait a few days until my execution...if I don't give up, I live for another day."

"If you don't give up," the policeman yells, "we'll shoot you dead!"

"...No, I think I'll run. Chow!" I dash behind a tree and gunshots ring out. I see bark and wood fly from the tree from their bullets. I smirk and jump upward into the treetops again and then even further up onto the tops of the top. I begin running forward on the very leaves of the trees, landing lucky steps the whole way and _not_ falling through. "When will they ever learn?"

…

"...Man...I hate daylight..." I had kept running on the treetops for some time. I ended up having to stop and fall through onto a limb about forty feet off the ground, taking a precarious seat. The sun was beginning to shine, indicating the time was somewhere around...eh, seven am. My shirt is drenched in sweat, and so are my pants. I'm tired...tired of jumping...tired of running...just plain out tired. "...I...need a place...to rest." I look around and stand up, then jump forward. I jump again and see something. A hole above a limb of one tree. The tree itself was huge, like...it had to be forty feet thick, and I don't know how high.

The hole above the branch I was staring at had a soft look, like a natural fork in the wood. It looks like it was about four feet tall, and two feet wide, giving me plenty of space. I jump forward onto the branch and scramble to the hole's side. I slip my head in and my body follows. Bad idea; it was a straight plunge downward. I must have fallen quite a way, for when I hit, I could hear my heels clack against other bones. I straighten and look around.

The tree was hollow...to an extent. The area seemed about...fifteen feet all around, and pitch black, or it would have been, if it wasn't for the large glowing mushrooms everywhere. They ranged in size, growing from the size of a golf ball to a dinner platter, and they all glowed a soft green blue. They were on the mossy floor, the walls, and on the thick root that rose from the floor to the wall about three feet up. The root only took up a small amount of floor space, though, and the moss on the floor and walls was dry and spongy.

"...Dark...dry...eerie..." One of the mushrooms above my head, the larger ones, starts to tip. A small waterfall of collective rain water falls onto my head, basically giving me a quick shower. I wipe my hair from my eyes and tear my headband free. "...I like it." I walk over to the root and sit down against it. I peel off my wet shirt and toss it to my side, along with my headgear. I put my hands on my gut and intertwine my fingers. I close my eyes and drift off into sleep.

…

My eyes shoot open as I hear something. It sounded like a low growl of some kind. I sit forward and look around, seeing I was still alone in the hollowed tree. "...Hehehe...must have imagined it. Daylight make people crazy...or is that moonlight?...Daylight makes _me_ crazy, that's better." I chuckle to myself a bit more, but then I hear it again. It _was_ a growl.

I listen a bit longer and hear it a third time, then something landing, followed by claws scraping wood. I look up at the entrance I fell through earlier and see a shape blocking the light. It moves its head around, smelling. "...A Pokémon?" I say aloud.

The shape turns it's head rather quickly and then drops down onto the mossy floor. It lands with a heavy thud, sound like a two hundred pound weight. It looks around and I see it in the strong glow of the mushrooms. It was...a Zoroark. It looked nearly six feet, maybe a bit shorter. The mane of red fur it had in it's head was tipped with black, and the light blue bead it had near the base of its hair seemed to radiate power. It's gray ears twitched and the large tuft of black fur that covered its chest and shoulders were covered in leaves.

The Zoroark scans the area again and looks over in my direction. I slowly begin to get into a crouching position, my hand hovering over the handle of my knife. The Zoroark brushes the leaves off its chest and blinks it's blue eyes. It huffs and steps to the side, then bends over and rakes its crimson claws against the moss-covered floor.

I sit there, ready to strike if needed. I'd really rather not kill this Pokémon. Pokémon are very different from humans; they are smart, strong, and depending on the species, lovable. I've been punished before for refusing orders from Lady Resection to go after Pokémon...they just _different_.

The Zoroark growls at me, and I stiffen. My hand is trembling over the silver tip of my knife's handle and I lose the battle. I grab my knife and slowly unsheathe it. The Zoroark crouches low and waits...Our eyes connect and we stare into each other's. The Zoroark starts to slowly straighten up and relax, but its eyes trace my figure and stare at my hand, the one holding my weapon. The Zoroark snarls and steps forward.

It was moving so slowly, not like it was hunting, but more like crossing a street of gravel and trying to not make a single sound. It slowly approaches me and stops shy of two feet from me. It looks me over with an intense glare and keeps its eyes trained on my weapon. It starts to slowly raise its paw and then it increases speed. It grabs my hand and then takes my knife. As soon as it has its paws on my weapon, it backs up a bit, maybe three feet. It stands up and holds my knife toward the ground.

I stare at my knife, then back at the Zoroark. "...You're not looking for trouble...are you?" I slowly stand and take a step forward. The Zoroark doesn't move. I take another step and then it lowers its head and growls. It motions toward my knife in its paw.

I tilt my head and reach for my belt. I unbuckle it and pull it free, then take another step forward. I take another and stop. I'm within striking distance, I within _reach_, and I hold up my belt. My shorts start to fall so I grab them with the hand that holds my belt. I reach forward as slowly as I can towards my weapon.

The Zoroark looks at my hand and narrows it eyes. It loosens its grip on my knife and I grab the tip of the handle. The Zoroark lets go and I slowly retract my arm. I sheath my knife and toss it over to the thick root I was resting on. "...There. No trouble."

The Zoroark widens its eyes back to normal and looks up. It looks back at me and sniffs the air. It takes a step closer to me and I take a step back. It moves even closer so I move back again. I take a few more steps back and find myself up against the wall. I slide down onto my rear and the Zoroark sniffs my hair. It smells my hair, then my shoulders, then makes it's way to my chest. Its nose touches my skin. It was warm.

I tense up, waiting for it to make a move, but then I hear something. It sounds like...dripping. I look around, seeing if there was another mushroom ready to spill like before. If water fell and made noise, the Zoroark might flinch and attack. I look at the walls, at the floor, near the Zoroark's feet, and there I see the water falling. The dripping was coming from between its, no, from between _her _legs. This Zoroark must be in heat, maybe that's why she took my weapon. Even in the little illumination I could see that she was soaked.

The Zoroark ends up sniffing down to my waist before she stops. She lifts her head a bit and then reaches up and grabs the waistline of my shorts. She yanks them off with enough force that my boots fly off with them, my socks too. She returns her nose to my waist and begins to sniff my boxers. I put my arms up and catch her shoulders, and surprisingly she lets me do so and looks up at me. "What are you thinking?"

The Zoroark tilts her head at me and waits. After a bit she backs up about a foot and sits down. She has her feet on the ground and her knees in the air, and she spreads her legs a bit, then rests her elbows on her knees as if she's waiting for a package or something. The way she's sitting, she's giving me a clear view of her entrance.

I wait a few seconds, then imitate her position, keeping my eyes on her own. The Zoroark opens her mouth and clicks it shut. She does this again and scratches the top of her paw. I wait to see what happens for a minute or two. After just an amount of staring, I reach up and rub the back of my neck. The Zoroark points at me and makes a noise. I tilt my head. "What?" she makes it again, then points at herself, repeating her name. I point at my chest. "My name?" She nods. "You want to know my name?" Another nod. "...My name is Jason...do you have one?"

She nods and twists around. She searches the mossy floor and grabs something. She then returns to me and hold up her find, a single red gem. "...I don't..." She points at the jewel with one claw, then back at herself. "...Your name...Stone?" She shakes her head. "...Gem?...Red?" I put my hand up to my chin. "...Ruby?" The Zoroark nods and tosses the gem away. We stare into each other's eyes for another amount of time. Ruby clicks her jaw again and sniffs the air for like...I don't know, the thirtieth time? Whatever the number, she seems to like my scent...or maybe her mind's a bit clouded from her heat. I mean, I can smell her arousal from here, and boy is it strong.

Too strong for my own good, unfortunately. I can feel my body beginning to give into primal urges. I can feel my heart rate increase, sweat begins to form on my neck, every pore on my body opens, and blood begins to rush to my lower areas. "...Ugh, it's her scent..." Ruby leans forward at my remark and steadies herself by placing her paws on the ground near my knees. She looks me over a bit and hesitates when she sees the bulge in my boxers. Ruby narrows her eyes again and reaches for my waistline. I sigh when she grips it. "...What have I got to loose?"

Ruby pulls down on my waistband and nears rips my boxers off. She stares at my member for a moment, observing it. I'm about...eh, seven inches, maybe longer, and a bit under two inches thick. After she's seen me, she doesn't waste time. Ruby grabs me in her right paw with a good amount of force and slowly starts moving up and down. I let out a breath as she moves, both in pleasure and surprise. I thought for sure when I gave in that she would rush, but she's actually taking time and...ugh, turning me on.

She pauses her motion and licks her lips. Ruby leans down and runs her tongue over my length, making me shudder. She swirls her tongue over my head every which way, and tops it off with a soft kiss. Right after her little show, she opens her maw and take my entirety inside in a first attempt deep throating. I can feel myself brush the back of her mouth and bending downward into her throat. I'm surprise she wasn't choking by how far she had sucked me in. Ruby brings her head up, and then down...up...and down...soon gathering a bit of speed and rhythm. However, she stops a brings her face up to my own after a few seconds.

She brings her whole body forward and plants her paws on my chest. Ruby gains a smile filled with lust and wanting and I notice she begins to reach down to herself. I look past her chest and mine to her that she had started playing with herself; spreading her lower lips and fingering her hole. The sight was enough to make my cock surge with desire. Ruby must have seen my face, for just after she brings her legs down to where she's standing on her knees, my member in front of her. With her free paw, she grips me again, and I can feel her hot liquids on her paw. She lifts herself up a bit, holds my member up straight, and begins to lower. My head pops past her entrance with ease, but she can't slide further down than that. She looks down between her legs, then back up at me.

I look into her eyes, then down at her occupied slit. I can see her juices flowing down the sides of dick. I nod to her and reach forward with my hands, grabbing her hips. I ready myself. "...One...two...three!" I push down as hard as I can and Ruby slowly begins to slide down further onto my rod. She exhales in delight as she fills herself. I hilt her and exhale my own breath. "Damn you're tight."

Ruby ignores my comment and moves up a bit, maybe two inches, and plops back down. The pressure of her insides felt like it threatened to shrink me, but it felt so good. She was overly warm as well, most likely from her heat. Ruby slides back up my shaft, nearly all the way this time, and slams back down to my hips. It was a bit painful, what with her being heavier than I was, but the pleasure going to my head kinda knocked out any pain. I open my eyes and look down at the sight. Her pussy was so tight I could see it squeezing my shaft. I reach down and help Ruby out, fingering her clit.

Ruby growls in ecstasy when I do this, so I keep it up. Ruby reaches down and grabs my right hand, then brings it up to the left side of her chest. I can feel her warmth through her fur, as well as her small breasts. She must have been bigger than an A, but a bit smaller than a B...A+ maybe. With her pussy filled to the rim, her clit being toyed with, and a hand groping her chest, I can't imagine what she was feeling, but it must have felt great, for a few moment later, I feel her clamp around me. I feel a rush of hotness wash over my crotch and I look down, seeing her cumming. In the green blue light of the mushrooms, the streams of her juices gleamed and shone, forming a puddle of light.

Ruby pants and lifts herself off of me. She back off a bit and falls to her knees. I'm about to stand when I hear her make a noise, not really a growl, but a noise. I look up at her and see she's turning around. She looks from her side and shakes her rear end at me, making the red and black mane of her hair fall off her right side and rest on the floor. I mentally shrug and move over to her. I grab her hips and rub myself up against her glistening slit, parting her lips against my shaft. She was still warm. Ruby sort of barks at me and I look at her face. She shakes her head and motions upward.

I get the hint and reposition my cock between her cheeks. I rub myself against her tailbone and spread her ass apart. I prod her hole with a few pushes, and my head slips past her anal ring. I keep pushing while I pull her ass closer to my body, and all at once my entire cock slams into her ass. Ruby grunts at my penetration, but moans when I start grinding inside her. From side to side, up and down, I use my body weight to put force behind my motions. I push forward to see how far I can slam her, and I feel the bend of her intestine. I look down and see Ruby's arm is moving, fingering her open pussy again. I reel back my hips to where only my head in concealed, and slam forth, hitting her bend.

Ruby huffs when I do this, and sticks her long claws as far as she can into her tight pussy. I hear more dripping, telling me this double hole manipulation is driving her crazy. I keep pumping into her tight ass as she works over her lower lips. Ruby moans as I pound her ass, using her own juices as a lubricant. I lower my legs a bit making me thrust upward into her ass and causing my head to push on the ceiling on her insides as I enter her time again and again.

I look around the area and see mushroom after mushroom, but a few caught my eye. They weren't flat and wide like the others, the four I was looking at were thick and tall, and gave off a bright green glow. I reach over, causing my cock to slide out of Ruby's ass with a loud _pop_, and grab one. Ruby makes a noise of surprise, but I silence her back ramming my member back into the depths of her tight ass. I look at the thick mushroom I had just plucked. The green glowing head was as big as my fist and the whole thing was about ten inches, four inches being the white stalk. I reach down with the mushroom and prod Ruby's slit with it. Her claw had left its post and missed out. I begin sliding the fungi into her tight pussy, making her moan again. Her lips part and stretch as the thick end of the six inch long head of the mushroom slips past her entrance, locking it in place. I return to my thrusting, noticing that when I push into her, the mushroom's stalk pushes against my legs, making _it_ go deeper into Ruby's tight snatch. A double penetration, how perfect.

I begin ramming into her ass now, pushing the mushroom as well I can feel a great pressure building up in my loins. I speed up a bit more and put more force into my thrusts, making Ruby move forward when I slam into her. The head of my cock feels like it might as well be on fire, because that's how good her warm insides felt. I couldn't hold on any longer. With one final slam I hilt her and let myself relax. My seed comes spurting form my member like a row of waves do the beach. Me filling her rear entrance with my gooey spunk sets Ruby off again, making her muffle a moan and cum around the mushroom lodged in her snatch. This time I can hear her orgasm hit the floor, almost like someone just tipped over a glass of water onto the floor. Her second orgasm was big and intense.

I stop filling her ass with my semen after a few seconds and push one more time, feeling my load splash against the head of my member. I begin to slowly pull out of her while she pants and recovers. I slide my head out of her hole and look at my work with a smile. Her hole was relaxed to the point her muscle didn't shut themselves. I could see directly into her body, and how my white load settle against the red walls of her insides.

I grab Ruby's hips and push her body flat to the ground, then turn her over. She rolls over easily and puts a paw to the middle of her chest and pants. I spread her legs wide and look at the stalk of the mushroom protruding from her pussy. I grab the stalk and give a light tug, trying to dislodge it. Instead the stalk snaps off, leaving the glowing head of the mushroom inside her. Ruby looks up at me. I stare into her eyes a bit longer before I look back at her entrance. I part her lips with one hand and stick two fingers inside her, not getting very far, for the mushroom was right there. I stick my fingers a bit deeper and push against the shroom. Ruby moans when I do this. I wiggle my digits a bit and feel them penetrate the mushroom. I curl my fingers and begin to pull. I tug a few times and see a bit of glowing green emerge from beneath Ruby's clit. I tug again and again, and then the rest of the head slides out. It was covers in her cum, and she was still leaking, so I toss the fungi away.

Ruby makes another noise and I look back at her. She's looking down and parting her lips with her claws again. She wants another round. I nod and scoot closer, my member beginning to harden once more. I reach down and grab myself, guiding my cock like a pen. I push against her entrance and begins tracing it, occasionally rubbing my head against her swollen clit and eliciting a moan. I position myself and ram forward without warning, hilting myself into her again. With Ruby on her back, I'm in control this round. I speed up early, ramming and jerking her forward on the mossy floor, trying my best to add pleasure to time. I reach down with my left hand and grope her left breast, making her moan again.

With my right hand holding her left knee to help my ram her harder, I do so. I feel her tighten in another orgasm, but I don't slow down. I can feel more pressure building in my loins, so I keep up my actions. I'm almost there and I speed up even more, gripping her breast tightly. I slam into her pussy one last time and unleash my load, sending spurt after spurt of my semen into her waiting snatch. I keep thrusting into her as I do so, bringing Ruby to her forth orgasm and enlarging the puddle below us.

I pant and feel the sweat run down my neck. I pull out of her and let her go limp on the ground. I see her move a bit so I reach over and grab two more of those tall mushrooms. I bring them over and wave them in front of Ruby's face. I then lower them and put the one in my right hand down. I spread Ruby's pussy with my left hand and push the tip of the green fungi against her flesh. I push even more, making her close around the six inch head like before. Ruby whimpers in pleasure as I grab her hips and turn her onto her side. I lift her lower body onto my knees and stick two fingers in my mouth. I pull them out, seeing I've coated them fairly well, and I run my fingers around her asshole, lubing it up. I stick my fingers into her hole and wiggle them around, loosening her up a bit. I then grab the remaining mushroom and trace her hole with it before I stick the fungi deep into her ass. Again, the shroom slips past her ring and she tightens around it, locking it in place.

Ruby shuffles a bit and get up to her knees and has her head down. I sit back down on the ground and look up at the ceiling. I feel something warm wrap around my member again and I look down. I see Ruby with my cock in her mouth and her ass in the air, the stalks of the mushrooms stretching her holes. She works her tongue around my head and lets go. I quick cleaning, I guess. Ruby smiles at the floor and collapses, asleep, the mushrooms still sticking from her holes.

I lie down as well and cross my hands behind my head. The glow of the mushrooms was eerily soothing, and my eyelids were growing heavy. I close them and few times and sleep takes me once more.

…

When I open my eyes I'm still looking at the ceiling. I sit up and look around, seeing that Ruby was on her feet and staring up at the tree's entrance letting in the orange light of the evening. The thick white stalks of the mushrooms were still sticking out of her holes. Taking advantage of her distraction, I slowly slide across the floor over to the root that my clothes were laying on. I throw on my shirt and my boxers, then retie my headband. I pull up my shorts and re-buckle my belt. I stand with a smile knowing my knife in next to my hip again. I make a noise to get Ruby's attention and she turns partially to face me. I wave to her, trying t get her to come to me. She nods and dos just so.

She's standing a bit hunched over so her head come up to my chin. I bend over a bit. "So...feel better?" She nods at me. "...I really appreciate you letting me stay here with you to rest, but I think I should get going again." I put my hand on her shoulder and push slightly. Ruby begins to lay back down and I crouch between her legs. "Before I go, I should probably help you get these out." I reach down and grab the stalk plugging her pussy. When I tug on it, the mushroom slides right out with little resistance. I toss it away and pull the other one from her ass, then help her stand up. "There you go." I look up at the hole, and the orange light was slowly fading to dark blue, meaning night was nearly here. "...I should get going...But before I do..." I reach over and grab Ruby's chin, "I'm kinda curious. Zoroark can create illusions and trick the mind...why didn't you do that to me?"

Ruby looks into my eyes...and after a few moments, she shrugs. I half smile. "I guess your urges got the best of your mind then." I walk over to the wall of the tree and jump. I get about halfway up the distance I need and clamp onto the wall, seeing it was covered in gouges and claw marks. I use them like a ladder and crawl out into the dim sunlight again. I stand and walk out on the tree's limb a few steps and inhale deeply. I feel a presence behind me, so I turn to see Ruby. I walk back over to her. "...You know...if you don't want me to go...you can always come with me."

Ruby smiles slightly and wraps her powerful arms around my upper back in a bear hug. I slide my arms free and hug her back. "...I'll take that as a yes." I look around the area and she releases me. I see nothing but trees. I point over to my right. "Let's go somewhere, find a home. I'm tired or running." I look back to Ruby. "Come on...let's find a good place to settle..."

Ruby nods and crouches in the direction I pointed in. I nod back and do the same. We leap from the limp at the same time and land in the brush of another. Traveling by tree may be a bit harder than walking, but a little air time never hurt anyone. Maybe with Ruby by my side...I can hang up my belt and put my past behind me. We can find a place to live, use her ability to hide ourselves from the world...it will be just the two of us... ...Just...the two of us... … ...

**Note: we are running low on pairings and ideas. If you have a pokemon you wish to 'read' about, review/pm us and tell us.  
Authors of Rserve 38**


End file.
